


JealousInnit

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [25]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, ClingyInnit, Gen, Jealousy, Platonic Cuddling, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Tubbo was being clingy with Ranboo recently, and he was more so today. So Tommy stalks around the two—while Sam was following him for some reason.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 13
Kudos: 225





	JealousInnit

**Author's Note:**

> An offering, in light of Tommy being clingy on Twitter. This could be read as a stand-alone fic, just a deeper dive into whatever the heck Tommy was doing in Potion Delivery Mishap.
> 
> This is part of a Series. All Characters, Houses and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Levels of Mentioned:  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Ranboo(Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Niki (Hufflepuff, 5th Year)  
> Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)  
> George (Ravenclaw, 7th Year)  
> Sam (Ravenclaw, 7th Year)  
> Quackity (Gryffindor, 5th Year)  
> Wilbur (Slytherin, 6th Year)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

When Tommy woke up late, he knew that he missed something major that happened during breakfast. How did he know? Well, you try explaining why there was no one sitting at the Ravenclaw table and instead the students from that house was scattered, sitting—unevenly, mind you—across the three other house tables.

"What is going on?" Tommy asked as he walked over and sat at his usual seat.

"Good morning Tommy!" Sam greeted, pushing aside the person who was sat next to the blond.

"Morning, Sam," Tommy greeted, "Uhh, why are you guys scattered?"

"Oh, can't we just want to sit down with our friends?" Sam asked with a smile.

" _All_ of you?" Tommy questioned.

"I know, what a coincidence, huh?"

Tommy stared at the older, "Yeah, sure," he said, before redirecting his attention. "Hey Ranboo, pass the—" he stopped when he noticed who the taller boy was talking to. 

"Oh, morning Tubbo," he greeted, only to be ignored. "Good morning, Tubbo!" He repeated, a little louder this time. "Good Morning!" Still nothing.

"Good Morning again Tommy," Sam said.

"No—not—" Tommy groaned. "Ranboo!"

"Yeah?" Ranboo asked.

"Why is Tubbo ignoring me?"

"I don't know," Ranboo said. "Why don't you ask him, oh wait," he smirked.

"You think you're funny huh?" Tommy glared at the boy. 

"Alright, alright," Ranboo laughed. "Tubbo," he said.

"Yeah?" The brunet perked up.   
  
"Why are you ignoring Tommy?" Ranboo asked.

"I'm not ignoring Tommy," he said.  
  
Ranboo stared at the Ravenclaw for a moment, before turning to Tommy, "Well, you heard the man!"

Tommy groaned, "Tubbo!" Still ignored. Tommy dropped his head on the table.

"Do you want ham, Tommy?" Sam asked.

"Yes," he said, the response muffled by the fact that he didn't bother lifting his head.

Soon enough the students had to go to their first class, which for the 4th year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws was History of Magic. So, like usual, Tommy walked to class with Tubbo and Ranboo. Except this time, Tommy was walking behind them, watching the two talk in front of him.

"You seem sad."

"Holy shit!" Tommy jumped as Sam walked beside him. "Sam! Don't you have class?"

"I do," Sam replied.

"...aren't you gonna attend?"

"Will that make you happy?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure."

"Well, I shall be off to class then!" Sam ruffled the boy's hair before walking the opposite direction. 

When Tommy arrived at class, the two were already seated. "Why isn't Tubbo in the middle?" He asked.

"He's quite stubborn," Ranboo gave him a wary smile. 

"Tubbo, at least sit between us," Tommy whined.

Tubbo looked at him, which made Tommy perk up. "No," Tubbo said, making Tommy's face drop. 

Tommy huffed, "Fine, be that way." He crossed his arms as he sat down.

Time passed and Tommy basically tuned out Professor Binns—the last he heard was him talking about some sort of group of students that held a party years ago, and ended up with only two students being alive in the morning. He sighed as he tried tuning out the excited sounding conversation of the two people he shared the table with, but since they were literally beside him, he couldn't.

He had tried joining in the conversation but was only acknowledged by Ranboo then was immediately brushed off by Tubbo.

When class ended, Tommy left, not waiting for the two. He didn't have to anyway. Tubbo and Ranboo both had Muggle Studies for an elective. Meanwhile Tommy has Care for Magical Creatures. 

This went on for a couple more subjects, he hadn't seen the two since morning. Well, until now.

"Why the hell is he following Ranboo around?" Tommy asked himself, as he watched Tubbo and Ranboo interact from a far.

"I don't know, why don't we do something else huh, Tommy?"

"What the fuck!" Tommy jumped. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I've always been here," Sam said.

"No—no you weren't!" Tommy said. "Shh! They're moving again," he said.

"Hey guys!" Tommy called out to his fellow fourth years.

"Hello Tommy," Ranboo said.

Tubbo said nothing, only looking up at Ranboo.

"Hello Tubbo," Tommy said.

Silence.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Tommy asked, in a hushed tone at Ranboo.

"I don't know either," Ranboo whispered back. "He's been like this since I entered the Great Hall."

"It seems like Tubbo doesn't feel like talking to you, Tommy," Sam said.

"He's been like this too," Tommy said, "Following me around and shit."

"Hello!"

Tommy and Ranboo turned and saw Niki waving at them. "There you guys are! I finally convinced the elves to let me back into the kitchen—well, at least long enough to get the chocolates." She rummaged through her bag, and handing the sweets to the boys.  
  
All four thanked her, but Sam and Tubbo didn't bother looking at the girl. "Well," Niki started. "I have to go. I still have quite a lot of chocolates to pass on."

"Speaking of going, shall we go to our next class Ranboo?" Tubbo asked, pulling on the boy, leaving Tommy alone with Sam again.

"We have different classes Tubbo! I'm going the wrong way!" Tommy heard Ranboo said.

"Why the hell is Tubbo ignoring me? What's Ranboo got that I don't?" Tommy grumbled crossing his arms across his chest. "Tubbo better start appreciating me more!"

"I appreaciate you, Tommy," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam," Tommy said. "Wait, don't you have Head Boy duties to do?"

"You're more important, Tommy."

"You're quite a peculiar guy, aren't you?" Tommy said with a raised eyebrow as he went to go to his next class. He turned a corner and was nearly knocked over by Dream who was running pass him, followed by Fundy an George. "Watch where you're going, dickheads!"

Tommy was about to continue walking when saw someone familiar, leaving the classroom.

"Wilbur! Drop the fish and listen up, you motherfuck!" Tommy ran over to him, making the older pause at the entrance.

"Good afternoon to you too, Tommy," Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Sally, say good morning to the child." He lifted the fish—why the fish? Wilbur was weird alright. That was reason enough. Sally gave him a blub.

"That is very offensive," Tommy said before redirecting his attention to the brunet. "Wilbur! Tubbo is literally ignoring me right now."

"I'd ignore you too if I could," Wilbur said.

"He's been following Ranboo around," Tommy said.

"Uhuh, and I thought you didn't like it when Tubbo's being clingy with you?"

"I'm fine with him hanging out with other people. I'm not an arsehole, arsehole," Tommy said. "But he literally ignored me when I said hi!"

Wilbur hummed, "Yeah, I think that's a you problem." Wilbur ruffled the blond's hair before leaving. "Hi Sam," Tommy watched Wilbur pat Sam on the shoulder as he passed him.

"C'mon Tommy, you have classes, yeah? I shall accompany you," Sam said.

Tommy groaned, "Leave me alone Sammy! I have shit to do!" He said. Tommy didn't want to be harsh on Sam, but he's been popping out of nowhere since morning!

"But your classes!" Sam yelled after him.

"Right, I have class," Tommy said, turning around and going off to the classroom. "Sam, you go to class too," he said before he entered the classroom.

"Okay!" Sam gave him a salut before leaving.

When he entered Potions, he sat down next to Ranboo, like usual. "What? You managed to loose him?"

"Yeah," Ranboo said. "Turns out I just needed to tell him what to do so I'll be happy and he'll do it."

"Can't you tell him not to ignore me?" Tommy asked.

Ranboo smirked, "Now why would I do that?"

Tommy narrowed his eyes at the taller boy, "You are a dick and I fuckin' hate you." 

.

.

.

"Can I borrow your scales please? I left mine," Tommy said.

"Here ya go."

***  
  
"So, where are we heading off this time, Tommy?" Sam asked.

He haven't taken a step out of the Charms classroom and Sam was already waiting for him outside. "I don't know," Tommy said. "Dinner, I guess?"

"Oh, Tommy," Professor Shrub called him over. "Please lead Sam here to the Potions Room."

"Uhh, okay?" Tommy said. "Guess we're taking a detour big man."

When they arrived at the Potions Room, it was filled by students—most of which are Ravenclaws. Tommy walked over to where the others were hanging around at, and waited for Professor Fernsby to speak.

"Now, this potion should end all this following around," Professor Fernsby said, showing everyone in the room the cauldron filled with the potion.

"What even happened to them?" Ranboo asked, Tubbo still clinging onto the boy's robe. Tommy glared at the sight.

"Apparently, the potion that dropped earlier during breakfast was supposedly a Love Potion," the professor explained. "But as the student who ordered the package bought it from a dodgy company, it was a dud. It was incomplete and only made the person affected very attached to someone—as you can observe." He gestured to the infected Ravenclaws.

"There was a potion drop?" Tommy asked no one in particular, in a hushed tone. "I'm never gonna oversleep again." _That's a lie._

"No worries, however," Professor Fernsby continued. "One splash from this, and they should be back to normal." He then proceeded to splash the students on the face with the green, mucky looking potion.

Multiple groans came from those students as they came back to their senses.

"What _was_ that?" Sam groaned, wiping the potion off of his face.

"Sam! Are you normal again?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

_So all this clinging around was because of a potion? Tubbo wasn't actually ignoring me! Right?_

"Well that just goes to show that students _shouldn't_ be messing around with potions," the professor scolded. "Everyone, you are dismissed."

"Well, I'm never gonna walk anywhere relatively close to Technoblade," Quackity said as he walked a far from the said male.

This earned a collective, tired-sounding, sigh from the group.

"Oh, hey I have chocolate!"  
  
"GEORGE!"

"What?"

Tommy shook his head. He saw Tubbo staring at him from the corner of his eye, but he looked away. He felt Tubbo move beside him.

"Hi," Tubbo said.

Tommy didn't respond and instead looked away further.

Tubbo sighed, "You're so petty sometimes, ya know," he said as he poked Tommy's sides, trying to make the boy laugh.

"Alright, alright, stop!" Tommy laughed.

"Were you jealous?" Tubbo asked.

"Pfff, no," Tommy said, you know, like a liar.

"Uhuh," Tubbo nodded sarcastically. He hugged Tommy by the side and raised his head to look at the boy, "You're still my best friend, you know that right?"

Tommy looked at the boy by his side, "Yeah," he said in a soft voice.

Tubbo smiled, "Are you embarrassed that you were jealous?"

"I wasn't fucking jealous! God, you are so clingy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy acting jealous on Twitter is peak clingy content, so yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you again for all the support that you give this series <3
> 
> If you want to know about:
> 
> The whole story of the clingy potion—Read, Potion Delivery Mishap
> 
> The Chocolate—Read, Baking 101
> 
> Wilbur's Fish—Read Wilbur's Valentine
> 
> These three up here are part of a Valentines Special, so I hope you enjoy them too if you choose to read them!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
